


Luck of the Draw

by Fluffyboots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Eren is annoying but in a cute way, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Uber Driver Levi, smut to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyboots/pseuds/Fluffyboots
Summary: After having dinner with his friends, Eren takes an Uber home and is caught off guard by his ridiculously hot driver.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 32
Kudos: 138





	Luck of the Draw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinklebert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinklebert/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt Dink, I hope you like it! 
> 
> Part two will come... one day, lmao.

It was a typical Sunday evening when Eren went out to dinner with his friends. They ate at a family-owned Thai restaurant that was well known for its authentic dishes, and after seeing the extensive menu, they had decided to order several meals and share them amongst themselves. The environment had been fun and lively, but when everyone else headed down the road to a local bar, Eren had decided to call it a night.

  
Eren sighed and glanced down at his phone. He was standing on the footpath, waiting underneath the yellow beam of a streetlamp and shivering his ass off. His lips pulled into a frown when he saw that his Uber still had an ETA of seven minutes.

  
Had the driver stopped along the way? He hated when they did that.

  
To pass the time, Eren tapped on the driver’s icon and opened their profile. Disinterested eyes scanned over the make and model of the car before moving on to the number plate. His driver was some guy called Levi Ackerman, a nice enough name, and he then raised his phone to squint at the tiny little photo of the man’s face. He looked fairly young, and although it was impossible to make out much detail, he could already tell that Levi was quite attractive. Or… at least he thought he was. People always used their best photo for these things, usually edited, and so he didn’t let himself get too excited about the possibility of a hot Uber driver.

  
He spent the remaining minutes sending a few texts to his friends to make sure they had arrived safely at the bar, and it wasn’t much longer until a shiny black car pulled up to the curb and his phone lit up with a notification. The number plates matched, so Eren slipped his phone back into his pocket and walked up to the passenger-side door.

  
His eyes widened when he opened it, and he continued to stand there on the side of the road like a lovestruck idiot. Levi was even hotter than in his photo, with a perfectly maintained undercut and dark bangs falling across his face, and Eren’s pulse raced even faster as he took in the man’s stunning jawline and sharp cheekbones.

  
Levi turned to look at him. “Eren?”

  
Eren swallowed, the deep timbre of Levi’s voice making him weak at the knees. “Yeah?”

  
Levi stared at him with one hand draped over the steering wheel. He waited a little longer, then frowned. “Are you going to get in or not?”

  
“Oh, yeah.” Eren’s cheeks flushed pink, and he quickly scurried into the passenger seat and closed the door behind him. He buckled his seat belt, pleased that the car was nice and warm even though it did nothing to alleviate his blush of embarrassment. “Sorry. Long night.”

  
Levi hummed and glanced over his shoulder to check for traffic, then tightened his grip on the wheel and pulled out onto the road.

  
Eren looked out the window and watched the passing cars. He rubbed his hands over his jeans, his palms sweating as he scoured his brain for appropriate small talk. “I hope you don’t mind me sitting in the front.”

  
“I prefer it,” Levi said while flicking off the heating.

  
“Oh, really?” Eren tried to prompt him further. “I know people who find it weird.”

  
Levi glanced out the corner of his eye before returning his attention to the road. “It’s feels more comfortable. Unless you’re drunk, in which case you get thrown in the back with the barf bag.”

  
Eren laughed lightly. “I’m not drunk, I promise.”

  
“Could’ve fooled me.” 

  
Eren scoffed and turned away from the window, hands coming together in his lap as he looked over at Levi. He always enjoyed it when his driver was open to conversation. The journey felt awkward otherwise, and he was overjoyed that the discussion seemed to flow naturally between them. “How often do you do this?”

  
“A few nights a week,” Levi said. “I have a day job; this is just some extra cash.”

  
“Do you enjoy it?”

  
Levi glanced at him again, sighing wearily as they stopped at a red light. “There are other things I would rather to do with my time, but as far as work goes, it’s pretty easy. You see some interesting people… both good and bad.”

  
Eren hummed, unable to stop himself from wondering what category he fell into. He wanted to know more about Levi’s occupation, but it occurred to him that he was currently asking all the typical Uber driver questions that Levi had undoubtedly answered countless times in the past. “I’m surprised I haven’t been matched with you before. I use Uber pretty often.”

  
Levi shrugged. “Maybe you have.”

  
“I doubt it,” Eren said. He knew a lot of the drivers in his area, some popping up more than others, but this was without a doubt the first time he had seen Levi. “You don’t have a partner who minds you being out all night, then?”

  
“That’s a bit personal for our first drive, don’t you think?”

  
Eren pressed his lips together.

  
“I’m kidding.” Levi tapped a finger against the steering wheel, eyes flicking across to Eren before checking the navigation on his phone. “I don’t have a partner.”

  
Eren also looked at the GPS on Levi’s phone, and his stomach sank once he saw that they were already close to his destination. “Because you prefer being single, or?”

  
Levi sighed as they turned down a new road. “That’s just the way it is at the moment. I’m not all that outgoing, it’s hard to talk to new people.” 

  
“You’re talking to me just fine.”

  
“That’s because you won’t shut up.”

  
Eren smiled into the collar of his coat. “Sounds like somebody wants a bad review.”

  
Levi gave him a curious look, then shifted his eyes back to the road without so much as saying a word. There was a subtle smirk on his lips, though, and the amusement in it led Eren to believe that Levi was enjoying the chatty company more than he cared to admit.

  
“Don’t worry,” Eren teased. “I’ll give you five stars.”

  
“Oh, would you look at that,” Levi said, pulling up to the curb and giving Eren a smug look. “We’re here.”

  
Eren blinked, head spinning around to stare out the window. Levi was correct; this was his road, his house, and the shadowy figure of his letterbox signalled the abrupt end of their time together. “Oh,” he said sheepishly, reluctant to say goodbye to his handsome driver. “Yeah… that’s my place.”

  
“Sure is.” Levi reached out to tap away the arrival notifications that popped up on his phone, then went into another menu to confirm a new pick up. He watched Eren fidget in the seat with an unimpressed expression on his face. “This is the part where you get out of my car.”

  
“Right.” Eren unbuckled his seatbelt, taking one final glance at Levi before opening the door and stepping out onto the pavement. “Thanks.”

  
“No problem.”

  
Eren closed the door, then watched in dismay as Levi drove back up the road and disappeared around a corner. The sight was unexpectedly heart breaking.

  
Once he had walked through the front door of his house, the first thing Eren did was check his phone. He glazed over a text from Mikasa, typing out a quick response before flicking it off the screen and opening his Uber app. Seeing that he still had the option to contact Levi made his heart skip a beat, but as tempting as it was, Eren decided to leave the man alone for now.

  
Or not.

  
Eren just couldn’t help himself. He was afraid that the contact button would disappear, or that Levi would forget who he was if he left it too long. He tapped the message icon and blinked down at the text box while trying to think of something to say. His thumbs hovered over the keys, and then he quickly typed something out.

_  
Hey, this is Eren, the guy you just dropped off. I have no reason for contacting you and I hope you don’t mind receiving this or find it weird, but I enjoyed talking to you and was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime?_

  
Eren stared at his message, swallowed, then deleted the entire thing and sent a silly dog meme instead.

* * *

Several weeks passed, and during that time Eren had sent several messages to Levi, each one containing a lame meme that he had found on the internet. He tried not to be too annoying and only sent them once or twice a week, but no matter how funny and adorable his dog pictures were, they were always met by radio silence.

  
Levi hadn’t replied to him.

  
Eren was starting to wonder if his attention was unwanted, but he wasn’t one to give up so easily. Maybe Levi was just busy, or maybe he thought that replying to those dumb messages would be unprofessional. Whatever the reason, Eren wasn’t done trying. He thought of Levi more often than not, the man’s handsome face and jet-black hair constantly invading his mind at the most inopportune moments. He wanted to sit in Levi’s car again, talk to him, keep him company on an otherwise lonely drive and maybe even make him smile.

  
It was for that reason that Eren had started taking an Uber any time he went out in the evening. Even when his friends offered him a ride, he declined, all in hopes that he would be matched with Levi again. He didn’t have any luck with it. Even when he intentionally rejected drivers and was assigned a new one, the little profile photo that popped up was never the one he wanted to see.

  
He started to worry that Levi had resigned from Uber. That would explain his inability to match with him and the lack of response to his dog memes, but he would give it a few more weeks before letting his last flicker of hope die out. 

  
Eren was getting ready to head over to Armin’s house for a game-night when it finally happened. He ordered his Uber, the match was made, and he damn near dropped his phone when the name Levi Ackerman pinged up on his screen.

  
He ran back to the bathroom to touch up his appearance, applying some product to his hair and dabbing a fresh-scented perfume onto his collar. He even went so far as to change his shirt to something more form-fitting. The past few weeks of purgatory had been nothing short of unbearable – so much so that he had decided to take a chance and throw caution into the wind. What was the worst that could happen? Levi could reject him or tell him that he isn’t into guys, but then at least Eren could move on with his life and stop fantasising about a man he barely knew.

  
Eren waited next to his letter box after having a meagre dinner, nerves building whenever he looked at his phone and saw how far away his Uber was. Butterflies erupted in his stomach when the same black car pulled up in front of him after all this time. The window rolled halfway down, and his apprehension bubbled to the surface as Levi peered at him through the gap.

  
Eren took a deep breath and stepped up to the vehicle, opening the passenger side door and casually plopping down into the seat. “Hey.”

  
“Hey,” Levi replied in a somewhat suspicious tone.

  
Eren closed the door, then relaxed back into the seat and swallowed his nerves. “Sorry if I was annoying you with all those messages.”

  
“No, they were cute.” Levi looked out his window, idly inspecting the neighbouring houses and a row of miniature trees. The car was still parked, and he seemed like he was in no hurry to get going. “My favourite was the dog with a banana in its mouth, but I’m still confused as to why you were sending them to me.”

  
“Well, I…” Eren licked his lips, intrigued by the way Levi was reacting. “I was going to say something else but wasn’t sure if you wanted to hear from me, so I just went with the photos.”

  
Levi put his arm on the window and rested his chin in his palm, thinking for a moment before speaking again. “I didn’t know how to reply. I’m not that great at social stuff, and I’m still not sure whether those messages are monitored or not.”

  
“That’s okay,” Eren said quickly. He smiled, and just like that, his flicker of hope turned into a raging flame. “I’m just glad I wasn’t bugging you with it.”

  
“What were you going to say?” Levi looked at him with curious eyes, then, noticing the confusion on Eren’s face, tacked on, “you said that you were going to send something instead of dogs.”

  
Eren worried his lip, unsure of how far he was willing to go to embarrass himself. “Just that… I liked talking to you.”

  
Levi let out a breathy chuckle, then dropped his hand and turned his face away. “If you keep saying things like that, I just might start driving you around for free.” He changed the car into gear and placed a hand on the steering wheel. “So, where am I taking you tonight?”

  
Eren smiled even brighter. “On a date.”

  
“Huh?" Levi’s gaze snapped back to him, eyes wide and a bit flustered. “Wait, seriously?”

  
“Yeah,” Eren said, the tension starting to drain from his body now that he’d gotten a positive reaction. “Seriously.”

  
“I am supposed to be working, you know.” His eyes flicked over Eren’s face, teeth lightly chewing on the inside of his cheek. He seemed to be thinking hard on it, but then looked down at his navigation and pointed at the address Eren had entered on the app. “Where are you actually going?”

  
Eren sucked in a deep breath. He couldn’t let himself be too disappointed – Levi had shown an interest, after all. They would just have to figure out a day they were both available. “My friend’s house.”

  
Levi hummed and pulled onto the road. “Seatbelt.”

  
“Oh!” Eren grabbed his belt and quickly clicked the buckle into place, an awkward laugh on his lips. “Thanks.”

It was a twelve-minute drive to Armin’s house, and Eren spent every second of it talking Levi’s ears off and learning everything he could about the man. He figured out that Levi was notoriously stingy with personal details, but still Eren managed to squeeze enough out of him to satiate his curiosity. Levi didn’t live too far from him, less than twenty minutes, and he shared a house with two other flatmates who were also good friends of his. He was an accountant by day and liked to draw, although he immediately shut down the interest Eren had shown in seeing his work. 

  
They arrived at Armin’s house all too soon and yet again, the last thing Eren wanted to do was get out of the car and watch Levi drive off without him.

  
They parked on the side of the road, and Levi looked over at him. “Is this a party or something?”

  
“Nope. Just some friends getting together to play Switch.”

  
“Oh, well in that case…” Levi shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. He met Eren’s eyes, but it was obvious that he was struggling not to look away. “I finish working at eleven, so… if you wanted, I could come back and pick you up from here. Most places will be closed but I’m sure we could find something to do.”

  
Eren raised his eyebrows. That sounded great, and it was of no concern to him whether things were open or not. He would be happy just to park somewhere and talk for awhile. “Yeah, let’s do it. Pick me up at eleven.”

  
Levi finally gave him that smile, small but warm, and Eren decided to remain in his seat and waited to see if anything else would happen. He was hopeful, the chemistry was there, and he even leaned a little closer to see if Levi would get the hint.

  
Sure enough, Levi’s eyes took on a softer expression and drifted across Eren’s face, then moved down to settle on his lips. He reached out and laid his hand on the side of Eren’s head, sifting through his thick brown hair, then gently pulled Eren closer while leaning in himself.

  
Eren’s pulse hammered in his chest, and his eyes fell shut as soon as they got close enough to feel the warmth of each other’s breath. They met in the middle, lips grazing overs lips until they slotted together, starting with small movements that quickly escalated into something deeper. Levi’s tongue bravely slid between Eren’s lips, traversing into his mouth to gently swirl around his own, slow and languid and filled with the magical softness of a timid first kiss. Sparks fly throughout Eren’s body, the caress of Levi’s warm lips and wet tongue causing a shiver to cascade down his spine and straight to his groin.

  
When they separated, it was out of necessity rather than want. The position was uncomfortable and caused a strain on their necks, but it was well worth it as far as Eren was concerned. He pulled back, panting from the heat of it all and gazing at Levi’s face. “Wow… you’re definitely getting five stars.”

  
Levi’s scoff was followed by a quiet chuckle, and he shook his head before gesturing towards Armin’s house. “Get out, already. I’ll see you later.” 

  
“Okay,” Eren said, smiling at Levi while unbuckling his seatbelt.

  
He stepped out onto the sidewalk and turned to watch Levi to drive off, then wandered up the path to knock on Armin’s front door. He was excited to see his friends and play games, but after that kiss, he just couldn’t wait for it to be over.

  
Eren would be counting down the hours. 


End file.
